walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan (Video Game)
Logan, also known as Walter Ashe, is an original character who appears in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Logan's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was some type of doctor. He may have lived in or near Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Around Every Corner" Logan was a doctor in Crawford. As revealed by a security tape, Molly had sex with him so she could receive the needed medicine for her 14-year-old, diabetic sister, but he decided to end the deal out of fear of getting caught. He was killed trying to uphold the draconian rules of Crawford by attempting to force Anna Correa into conducting an abortion, as children and pregnant women were not allowed to remain in the community. Instead, Anna at first tried to plead with him to keep her pregnancy a secret, but when he declared that he was to inform Oberson if she would not go through with the procedure, she stabbed him out of desperation, stealing his gun and fleeing. Judging from the blood-trail inside and outside his makeshift clinic and the bloody hand-print on his locker, Logan was severely injured by Anna's attack, but he managed to stay alive long enough to drag himself out of the office and hide the clinic's surveillance-tapes, which would have incriminated him as a traitor to Oberson's regime, but sometime later he succumbed to his wound and reanimated as a walker. This was probably the start of the fall of Crawford as possibly zombified Logan could have attacked civilians of Crawford. Later, Lee is exploring Crawford when Molly throws Logan's body off a roof. She avenges her sister by desecrating his body with her climbing axe, Hilda. Despite being severely battered, Logan was not completely killed, as Lee would later realize when he revisited the alley, and noticed the barely-moving walker feebly attempting to crawl away. The doctor was finally finished off as Lee stomped his head in. Death ;Killed By *Anna Correa (Alive) As the official doctor of the Crawford community, Logan was in charge of all medical examinations that took place within. Anna came into see him in relation to her secret pregnancy, asking for assistance in keeping it a secret. When he refused in favor of terminating the pregnancy to appease Oberson, she stabbed him and punctured his lung. She left him to bleed out on the nurse's station floor and proceeded to kill dozens of other Crawford residents. Before his death, Logan removed the tape footage from the camera and tried to flee with it before succumbing to his wounds. *Molly (Caused, Zombified) *Lee Everett (Zombified) The zombified Logan was dropped off a roof and beaten by Molly, who started to stab him with her ice-pick but stopped in an attempt to keep her past relations with him a secret, as the viciousness she did it with awoke Lee's suspicion. He was later put down by Lee by a stomp to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Logan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Anna Correa Logan seemed mildly concerned for Anna's well-being. After he informed her that she was pregnant, he told her an abortion must be performed due to Crawford Oberson's rules. She pleaded with him to keep her pregnancy a secret; however, Logan insisted that she had to have an abortion to ensure both him and Anna couldn't be penalized later on. He informed her that she had the option to leave Crawford, but that that would be a certain death sentence for her and her unborn child. She decides that that is what she will do. However, Dr. Logan seemed determined to go through with the abortion and punched in the combination for the safe to get the proper tools. While his back was turned, she stabbed him in the side, took his gun, and shot her way out of Crawford. Crawford Oberson Logan seemed to hold some degree of respect, fear, or both towards Oberson. He followed Oberson's rules without question or complaint, no matter the cost. In spite of his respect, however, Logan would disobey the leader of the community and smuggle medicine out of the community's stash and give it to Molly in exchange for sexual favors. As Oberson grew increasingly paranoid about his people becoming his enemies, he began inflicting harsher punishments on those who broke the rules. Oberson began cracking down on the medicine supply around two months after the outbreak, causing Logan to end his arrangement with Molly for fear of being caught cheating the community. On the eighty-second day of the post-apocalyptic world, a pregnant resident of the community asked the doctor to keep her pregnancy a secret, but Logan refused and told her that she would either need to get an abortion or he would be forced to inform on her to Oberson. The following day, he seemed dejected that he was forced to carry out the procedure, citing that he did not make the rules but that he had to follow them. She begged him one final time to help her keep her child, but he did not allow her to sway him, still showing fear for his life if Oberson discovered his malpractice. Molly Logan made a deal with Molly that, in exchange for sexual intercourse with him, he would in return give her medicine for her sister, who was diabetic. Eventually, however, he explained to her that Oberson sent somebody down to take inventory on the medicine, so the deal would have to be cancelled. When Lee finds his body, Molly shows up and starts beating it in rage, as revenge for causing her sister to get taken away. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" (Flashback, Zombified) Trivia *In his locker (distinguished by how bloody it is), there is a tape that can be found by Lee that if watched in the medical room explains Molly's connection to Crawford. However, the player does not need to watch or obtain the tape to complete the game. *The name "Dr. Logan" may be a reference or a homage to the character of the same name from George A. Romero's Day of the Dead. *The ID card he wears on his scrubs states his name to be "Walter Ashe", despite him identifying himself as "Dr. Logan" and him being credited as Logan. *Logan is one of seven doctors to appear in the Video Game. The other six doctors are Vernon, Diana, Carlos, Jonas, Eleanor, and Paul Lingard. **Of them all, he is the first one to appear zombified. *Logan is the third character Roger Jackson has voiced. The first two are Charles and the radio voice of the Stranger. ru:Уолтер Эш Category:Medics Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Crawford